cinders
by Sinsanatrix
Summary: Once upon an unhappy tale, a boy of cinders lived. His fairy tale began and ended in happyness and sin. yet left behind amongst the ashes was an unhappy little boy who began a pauper will die a pauper and never knew real joy. Roxas/step sister POV MXM AxR
1. Chapter 1

This story took me a little while to write but I really like the outcome, I'm hoping it to be part of a collection of adapted fairytales but which ones I'm not entirely sure of yet. Sadly I have no Beta editor so the grammar may be off a little.

This is in Roxas POV and set in one of the 'ugly' step sisters point of view from Cinderella accept adapted and with yaoi,

Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella nor Kingdom hearts.

…………………………………………………

Papa was a terrible man. He'd work few hours a day, spent his little wage on alcohol for himself, putting no bread on our table. He'd come home intoxicated and out of his mind every night. Me and brother would lay there looking out at the moon as the screams, bloodcurdling and loud, rang in our ears as Papa ruthlessly beat Mama. Mama tried so hard to give us food; she'd slave all day in rich houses just to bring crumbs to us.

Papa then expired, Mama smashed a chair over his head and he died of concussion. It was an accident; he slipped and hit his head. No one asked why we only had 3 chairs instead of 4. Mama then found a new husband, she was so excited she told us that this man would spoil us and love us. We met this man in the summer of our eighth birthday, he gave me a sugar treat, the first I had ever had. He told me he had lot's I could have when they got married.

However his promise was though not broken was never fulfilled. Mama was not beaten or harmed. She had lovely clothes and went to fancy parties like she had dreamed of but he didn't love her. The man had a son, older than us, whom he adored. His son got everything he wanted. He wore better clothes than me and Sora even better than Mama's. The servants would lavish attention upon him but would never look my way. We were completely ignored. Mama tried ever so hard to get stepfather to adore us but he never looked nor cared.

I remember him saying "if they were girls then maybe! Girls can be married off! Sons can not" and I soon became aware of how much of a nuisance it was being male. Sora was charming and could drag attention his way if he pushed, but I? I was a silent and morbid child who rarely talked. I was not the prime example of male youth in persona, and neither me nor brother physically. It displeased step-father greatly, I was useless at sport and many of the boys would mock me for my scrawny limbs.

One day they were so cruel as to pin me down, the mob of them smirking at me as they stripped me of my Culottes, my shirt even the shiny black shoes that I loved. They chucked all of this in the river by our house then left me cold and unclothed. One of them throwing female garments at me, he said I had to wear them as I was far to disgusting to wear boys clothing. A disgrace to men in my feminism.

Step-father was so troubled by this that I was told not to be in his sons' presence as it might give him a bad name. That nasty, spoilt red head was to good to talk to me. At dinner I was ignored, Mama was so upset at this.

Me and brother would sit together watching outside in the garden where Step-father and he would play, Mama sat like a good little wife by them. "I thought we were going to be loved" my counter part murmured, Leaning into me.

"I thought we were going to be cherished…"

It tore Mama apart to be loved second by so much, not a trickle but by miles, Mama tried so hard for his approval but anything she gave or did was compared to something that He had done. It made Mama go crazy.

On our twelfth winter stepfather passed away. Leaving enough money to Mama to scrape to feed us for about a year if on our own, and _everything _else to Him. All to be giving to him on his eighteenth. It disgusted Mama. "All the ignorance! The callous remarks" she sobbed. "I put up with them, for what?!" She grappled her head to her as she cried frustrated "he wouldn't love me!" she'd keep repeating "why wouldn't he love me?" Mama locked her self in her room for weeks, crying and refusing to eat. That was when we truly hated Him.

"Axel" Sora called, I remember that day so clear, it was cold and dark, the reminiscences of a storm to come over the horizon. "What?" the fiery youth called. We were thirteen, a year and some had past, and Mama was slowly getting better. "come here" Sora yelled. We were stood in the kitchen that was no longer occupied by servants, as that was an expense from _our_ money. "Light the fire for us" Sora demanded in a stern way, a look of malice in his eyes. The fireplace had wood logs staked high, a small pot hanging over filled with water. "You told us you had a talent with flames" he hissed his cool demeanour slipping slightly. Axel did not see through it though, and bent under the pot to set it alight.

As the flame caught Sora pushed him, fire soon started flying up his hair, he screamed. My eyes went wide, I had not known Sora's motive, I had thought the plan was to soak him not hurt him; quickly I turned the pot upside down. A flood of water expelled onto Axels back, running down his hair, dousing the flames. However what I had not known till the second the liquid was spilled, was that it was scorching hot. Sora had boiled the water before hand.

Axel stayed still, steam radiated from his back, and the smell of singed flesh slowly misted in the air, the water must have burnt his back badly. But axel didn't move and Sora cruelly laughed. "For the suffering we have endured mentally... You can have physically!" Axel then turned and was roughly smashed in the face with the hot pot. Sending him reeling into the hot ashes. "Sora!" I cried trying to at least stop him from killing Axel. "Oh look a burnt little ember! Covered in ash!" Sora dropped the pot "clean this up! You disgusting little cinder!" and dragged me away.

I wanted to help him, wrap up his wounds and comfort him; I wanted to offer him what was never to me. I was selfish though. I felt he didn't deserve it. All the times I had pleaded with him begged for help. He had stayed by and watched, laughed, and even joined in as I was tormented and harmed.

Years passed and Axel had been reduced to nothing more than a slave, The name 'Cinders' had stuck with him, soon his real name was but a faint memory to Mama and Sora. He had to sleep in the cellar amongst the ash and smog, to clean and cook everything while we finally lived the life promised to us by his Father.

I'd sit in front of him doing nothing as he slaved over his work, eating one sugared treat after another. I'd never offer him one and always would count them in front of him so he could never steal one. It was my way or rubbing it in. He loved them more than I, but I would never let him have one again. Some times late at night, I'd creep down into the cellar, my night dress hitched to my thighs. I'd slink through the shadows and hide behind one of the large, looming stacks of crates. I could sit and watch him for hours at night. He played with fire at night, made it dance and spin and flicker in shapes.

It was summer once more when we received a message from the grand palace: All male suitors were invited to a ball and the grand palace. In short one of the kings daughters would not take a husband, and disregarded any suitor who came her way. It was our chance to strike fortune. "In a years time you step-brother will inherit everything and we will have no home, this is your best chance to marry into wealth and save yourselves!" she explained. Axel had seen the invite and had inquired if he could come. "well of course you can come Cinders, if" she smirked " you clean this house top to bottom, clear up the garden and scrub all the floors" Axel smiled joyously." But of course you'll have to find something to wear too, you can't go looking like that!" she cackled and we left to look for suitable attire.

Axel had grown into such a handsome and desirable man, it was quite sickening. It annoyed me so much. He even at this point got what I deserved! I was still short and girly, and the dirty little ash had developed into an Adonis. That night we were ready to leave when Axel ran up from the Cellar. "I've done all of it and have found something to wear!" looking at him made my blood boil. His red mane was tied back at his nape, though spikes still peeked. A black pin suit, it shaped into his tight waist and accentuated his firm muscular build. I could see it in Sora's eyes too, hate. "What are you talking about Cinders? You can't go in rags" Mama chided. "What are you..?" Before he could finish Sora tore away at his waist coat, the buttons snapping one by one. I grappled the tailored shirt and yanked, it ripping off effortlessly. Soon his apparel was indeed rags.

The red heads face scrunched in anger as if he was about to lash out. "Now Cinders don't be so unbecoming, you wouldn't want to hurt you dear _brothers _would you? I wouldn't want to have to tell the treasurer who's looking after you inheritance would I?" she snickered and we both trotted behind. Sneering at him.

We could have been gentle to Axel, kind mannered to him in hopes he'd take us in once he received his inheritance. Mama decided not to, she had been a perfect little gem to his father and was just as easily shoved away even in wedlock. The apple never falls far from the tree was her reasoning. So we were cruel and spiteful, hoping that he would lash out one day and loose it all. The will has a clause that had to be followed. Axel had to be a benevolent and obedient to Mama, to make him into a 'gentleman' the will explained. If Axel were to lash out, everything would go to Mama. Why we would not lie? Mama was going to hell for the death of our father, she would not lie, even if she changed the circumstance to favour her so that it was not a lie, she would not lie nor would we.

The ball was everything and more of what we expected. The tall high ceilings and bright glitter of gold. Everything pristine and beautiful. We were introduced like all of them to the princess. She seemed amused at us "twins?" she questioned and we nodded. She laughed at us and then we were moved along. The princess was very enchanting; she had long spun locks of flaxen and wore all white. I was charmed by her. Enthralled to say the least.

The dancing began and half way through one of them I had the pleasure to partner with her. Though I found her fascinating she found me dull. She teased me about my girly looks and told me I'd make a good lady in waiting and there was an opening for it. It was horrible; she didn't see me as anything.

Half way through the night I was ready to go home, most of the girls there had their eyes on the Dukes son Riku. Sora was hovering around him as well. Clucking like hens for his attention, my attempts to strike a conversation where cast aside so that the lady could gawk at Riku.

Then I noticed a crowd forming around something. I tried to push past the people to have a look, ending up having to crawl on the floor. I saw_ Him_. A prince they murmured, from a land far, far away. He wore a button up frilled dress shirt that clung up to his neck, black and gold. A coat hung on his shoulder daring to slide away, its red lace brocade curling around his form, its long tales rimmed with black satin. The black trousers tight, where adorned with buckles of Crimson and on his feet sat the most spectacular Ruby shoes.

The princess was awed by him. They danced, oh how they danced, beautifully and poised like out of one of those silly fairy tales. Then they both disappeared into the ground of the palace. I felt miserable; however a notion struck me as I sat on the balcony watching the two romance. He had scars, two to be precise, exactly like Axels. Burn scars that looked like water droplets. It had to be Axel. I began to shout down at him but the large clock of the palace chimed midnight and I could not be heard. A look of panic struck his face and he began to dash off, the princess followed. I turned away not wanting to see the end off the fickle play.

Morning came; I was sat at the kitchen table before Axel had even awoken. He came in humming but stopped abruptly when he saw me. He lowered his head slightly and began to make breakfast. I stared at him; my optics followed his every move. "Is there something you want?" he snapped. I slowly rose from my feet edging closer to him, jade orbs examining me wearily.

A loud smack rang through the room. "I hate you" I spat. "I hate you so much, I could kill you!" I shoved him roughly. "You pathetic bastard! Why do you have everything?" I was in hysterics, screaming and thrashing at him. "Why! You deserve nothing! You deserve pain!" I tried to punch him but he caught my hands. I cried, probably looking like a weakling in front of the bastard. The welled up emotion exploding only to disperse like a dying ember. "Let me go!" I pulled at my hand, tears running down my face. I felt like I was a child again weeping because no one liked me, howling because once again some one had called me names, some one had hit me, some one had hurt me.

Blemished arms enclosed around me, holding tight. "Let me go" I mumbled. But he held firm. Head resting on top of mine. He whispered nothings to me, it was strange. His face was content and I was surely confused. I kicked up a fuss but could not escape his arms. Nails digging into his flesh he scowled almost crushing me into him tighter.

That night I again crept down the cellar to sit in the shadows. It was only a few minutes though before he turned and looked straight at me. "How long do you plan to sit there?" he asked, I ignored him and refused to move pretending he hadn't seen me. "You do this often don't you?" I pressed closer to the wall folding my night dress neatly to me. "You can move closer" he chuckled, about to get up from his seat. I dashed away and ended up sat on his bed close but yet still further away.

Clutching my legs closer to my body I scowled. "Your really cruel, you know?" he laughed smiling at me with a glint in his eyes and malice. "I don't care, I hate you" I replied in monotone. He got up from his seat leaving the matches discarded on a table. He soon sat by me on his bed and I shuffled away on my bum. "Get lost" I commanded in a some what childish tone, sticking my lip out a bit in annoyance. He ruffled my hair; I turned my face and shoved my teeth into his arm biting down hard till I tasted copper. "Ouch!" he cried pulling his arm away. Little trickles of blood running down.

"Don't touch me" I sneered. He only smirked at me, the rude bastard. Leaning forward hands by the side of my feet. "But wasn't it you who came to the cellar?" I tried to scoot backwards "you come here habitually, it makes me wonder… _why?_" he hissed. "I like the fire" it came out before I could stop my self. The red haired man snorted at me. He seemed to be mocking me with his eyes as if I was a small child. Leg shooting out, I kicked him off the bed. He grabbed my leg pulling me off with the blanket and onto his lap, the fabric swathed around me.

A sigh was released from him as he smelt my hair "you smell of sugar" arms hung over my shoulders. "You're a tease, you know?" hands seizing the edge of my nightwear. "You'll sit making pleasured faces, sucking on my favourite sweet and then after frustrating me you wander down here" he shoved the dress up over my thighs "with your legs bare to me? What does that incline?" he snickered. My eyes widened. "Get off!" I kicked away but he pinned down my legs, arms crushed behind me by his shoulders.

I felt a jerk run through me as he planted kisses down my throat, sliding my legs over his shoulders and then firmly grabbing my hips. "What are you do..." gasping sharply as Axel ground his clothed crotch against my bare backside. Hot, scorched fingers nimbly skimmed over my upper thy to rub gently against the skin of my testicles, I couldn't help but groan loudly, it was strange. Lovely but very strange. I had never touched my self it was sin, but this sin, it was remarkable.

I never was explained the meaning of sin. Or what made something a sin. If sin is anything that felt enjoyable then everyone must sin when doing something enjoyable such has croquet or eating cakes. Everyone sinned, which meant that what Axel was inflicting upon my body must be socially acceptable for it was sin, and if every one sinned it was permitted. Or so my reason determined.

I felt something wet probe my entrance, I screeched loudly as it entered, in pain looking down. Axel's fingers lathered in spit were tightly sealed inside me, the sensation uncomfortable and hurt. "Get it out!" I wailed. I didn't like it. His fingers bobbed in and out, expanding to stretch my anus. Soon the nasty feeling seeped away to leave that once more odd yet satisfying sensation, I lent my head back moaning in delight. Axel grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, fire burned in the depth of his irises, I didn't want to look at him so I watched what he was doing. I was amazed and bewildered, his motions steady slipping a third in, pace quickening. Head rolling to the side, my gentle pants turning to moans, ricocheting of the cellar walls. "Ahh...Nng...Axel..." I could feel liquid heat run throughout me, sparks and static through my veins. Building to something I did not know of.

Then he stopped, I looked up from the now halted ministrations questioningly. I meet enquiring eyes of blistering jade. "What?" I murmured breathily, rather pissed. I found it rude that he would leave me in such a state and wouldn't allow it, I wrenched my hips back before bucking forward groaning as his fingers dug deep. Blonde flicks obscuring the view as my head hung down. I went to repeat the action but he removed his fingers. "Why are you doing that?" I shouted aggravated, not understanding the cinders actions.

The angled face posed a smug gesture with his mouth, closing in on me his tongue whipped across my ear; I scowled and swatted his head. I felt a jerk from his body before something thicker and sweltering hot slammed into me. It hurt, so bad. Hands grasped his shoulder trying to push away and off but my hips were sealed to his. "Shh..." he cooed, but it didn't help it just made me cry. My thrashing stilled and braced him for support, pain shooting up my vertebrate. I peaked down and saw his shaft buried inside me, my face grew scarlet and I looked at the wall. How vulgar.

The sickly emotion dispersed as Axel pumped into me slowly at first; I could feel my inner walls adjust to accommodate him, far to agonizingly unhurried for my liking. Each push felt like being ripped up inside. I heard a loud groan next my ear, roguish and brazen. I held in any protest that tried to pass my lips. Heaving heavily as Axels rhythm sped up, the hair-raising sensation crept onto my skin . Quicker and faster uncoiling my inners into paste and then constricting. The rush came back filling my stomach. my entire body twitched the convulsion starting from my sex. Head whipping down white shot out lacing my face and his stomach. I felt my self clamp down and a few moments after something wet shot into me. Chest rising in short pants my entire body exhausted. My eyes fluttered, a kiss pressed firm to my forehead as I curled up to sleep, away from the strange world.

_Gentle patters of snow, lacy flakes of cloud. Dancing across the skyline to the earth. Each tiny gem icily tickled my bare flesh. I lay in the abyss of white that cocooned me. Everything etched into my skin from birth to present, the blood skimming across the snow brushed floor. Curving into shapes and signs, faces and people. Yet the red fluid also lay still, unmoving even when pooling from my wounds. It was pleasant and safe. My heart carved away to leave a pulsating and infected cavern of yellowish blood to ooze. Peaceful in a macabre way…but my little ice world was melting. The frost that encrusted my hair, clung to my lashes and jewelled my naked skin to a pretty grey. It was all melting away, drop by drop_.

Thudding resonated in the back of my head dully. Focusing it was identified as a heart beat, a calm and steady pound of muscle. Heat curled around me securely, it was bliss. I slid away from the warmth and onto the floor. Tired eyes blinking open. My backside brushed the cold floor and I hissed. A slight discrepancy was heard from the red head resting on the bed. Soon he too sat up, cloudy lime eyes staring at my azure.

After that night I avoided Axel like those inflicted with the plague. Though unsuccessful at most due to us both living under the same roof. I would like to say it was not a repeated event but I was brought up not to lie. He was a serpent, sly and shameless, Finding opportunity in the mirth of our lives. I would never tell Mama, it would drive her over the edge, maybe kill her if her darling baby boy had been defiled by her most hated. I'd rather live a pauper than gain Axel's inheritance with "tainted by another man" burnt on my back.

Mama and Sora rushed around the brunettes bedchambers, Sora had been considered a worthy suitor for an Earl's daughter whom he met at the Palace. Mama barked order down the halls to Axel who was also busy preparing. "Oh what wondrous luck my boy!" she sang, it was joyous seeing her smile again. "The Earls only child too!" she clapped her hands merrily. "Cinders! Have you readied everything!" they'd be gone for a week or more, I was not permitted to accompany them. I'd be left here and tended to by Axel. Mama stood lecturing and viscously warning Axel before she left "please let me come mother!" I begged, not wishing to stay in a house with that ash.

"No, it would be unwelcome and make us look desperate to marry nobility!" she rationalised, I couldn't grasp it though.

I watched the trail of dust settle behind them as they left. I withdrew back to my bedchamber, sickness heavy on my stomach. Axel was at the market, I'd be well to keep out of the way those few days. How could such occurrence happen? From complete domination over him I am now reduced to cowering before the little ash. Even if I fight, even if I struggle it was obvious I was no physical match for him. The touches, the feelings weren't unpleasant. It was the control that was unbearable.

I was frightened of the control he now had over me. He said that if I wish to stop he shall, but how can one say 'no' when the consequences for such is worse than the actions, if I don't let him 'play' as he says, he will undoubtedly tell the world of this. He has no shame, nothing to lose but all to gain. It's frustrating and cruel to me. That once again that despicable little cinder has a hold upon me, something above me. I question him about the ball often, but his reply is that it was magic. If that was the case could I be spared some, could it be sprinkled upon me so perhaps I could grow taller, be more masculine, more attractive. Could I be given what were rightfully mine and not his? Could I perhaps finally have my happy ever after? Of course not, because magic simply does not exist, it was drabble told to children to give them hope when no food is in their bellies, when they have no clothes on their backs, no toys or joys to sing about or play with. Many a night I had waited for my wonderful adventure, my fairytale to begin and whisk me away from such a dreadful place, but nothing ever happened. No one ever came.

I lay in my bed. It was a beautiful bed, large and spacious, built for nobility. Its high canopy supported by oak, ornately carved into leaves, which could have been fashioned off the real leaves that had once hung from this formerly mighty tree, the mattress entirely stuffed with goose feathers as well as the pillows and duvet. I cuddled into it close hoping it would consume me and my troubles. I loved this bed, and dreaded when I would have to part with it, which was soon.

I heard a loud and violent slam of the front door, swallowing I crawled further down the bed hiding away. I heard a call of my name but simply embraced the mattress closer in hopes of vanishing. Heavy boot clad feet thud-thud-thudded against the polished floors of the house, the echoes getting closer. Mama wouldn't be please to find that he was walking in the house with his muddy boots on, she'd beat him perhaps. The door of my room opened slowly and almost silently, I lay perfectly still, the atmosphere thickening with the sticky lump in my throat. I tried to follow his path from sound but soon lost his trace of foot steps and breath

With out warning a very heavy weight landed atop of me painfully, I squealed in agony as the weight above me wiggled. "Roxas!" He shouted aggressively, right next to my ear. I turned to see his head next to mine; he must have peeled the blanket back. I was trapped between him and the mattress, trying to fidget away. Hot, sloppy kisses began an onslaught on my neck, tongue and all. The red haired pulled my skull towards him, lips crushing together, a thick appendage invading my mouth. Rolling onto my back I pushed away hard. Punching and kicking with the jerk of my limps. My effort useless. Pinning my appendages down with one hand and two knees his remaining hand began to feel and sculpt my supple body, a big contrast to his well defined muscle.

His hands were cracked and scorched the texture causing my skin to crawl and cringe. The hand came to brush my hair and I flinched, I heard an angry and frustrated sigh behind. Biting my lip I nuzzled closer to the plush pillow. Suddenly, my head was jerked harshly and abruptly towards him. It hurt. Burnt to black fingers ran over my face anything but softly before tightly clenching around my chin. A scowling face hovered by my mine, irritation flashing through lime eyes.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" Those chapped lips spread into a Cheshire cat smile, the smell of smoke heavily bombarding my senses. Hands shoved me back into the pillow, tongue lapping at me ear repulsively. The remainder of the quilt protecting my lower half was roughly shoved away and the white silk sleeping attire pushed upwards to gathering around my waist. Then it went very quite, the only evidence of that dirty little ash still being in my chambers was the evident weight straddling me. A shuffle of fabric echoed in the silence, sliding lids over my eyes and concentrated on my breathing in preparation, skin contact. Hand on thy. A chuckle thorough my ear.

Screams ripped through my hoarse throat as the first of many violent and painful thrusts was heaved into me. Tears soiled the pillow, and I sobbed harder. Numbness settling into me as it tended to nowadays. I felt Axel brush my hair gentle, a great contrast to the rest of his actions. A murmur was whispered delicate and soft. A murmur I could hear yet was hardly there. No murmur never not said, never not missed. A murmur that made this all the worse. A "I love you" from hells fire's mouth. It burnt me worse than his games, worse than his tongue, worse than his dick.

It was early morning two days after that morning and I had not been touched since in any sexual manner. Sat at the kitchen table Axel sat opposite me, a box in front of my place. "I bought you a gift" he told me. His eyes bright and happy. Sat with an irate face I refused to open it. "it's a very nice gift" he nodded at me as if trying to re-assure me. I had yet to move.

"Be gone you dirty Cinder! So I may make my breakfast and be done with it and not have to suffer from your presence!" I hissed, blonde hair swooping over my eyes. I had began to cook my own food ever since Axel had put some strange concoction into my diner one night that made me sweat and simmer with horrid feelings.

Malice flittered over his acidic eyes for a moment, standing up he strolled over to me. Arms enclosed around my shoulders as he began to open the box for me.

"Here, I'll help you" he smiled sweetly; the box lid came of slowly to reveal tissue paper that he brushed away. Underneath was a very ornate garment. I braced the table to push back, angry.

"A dress! Don't mock me so!" I snapped going to stand, he pushed me back down, I went to slap him but as quick as the notion struck me a strong weltering pain shot through said hand. Eyes wide I stared at the blood streaming out of the wound newly formed by a fork that stuck my palm to the table. Screaming I lashed incessantly the pain and sight unbearable. The burnt to black hand pinned me still agonizingly crunching my shoulder tight.

"I believe an apology is in order" he muttered, removing the fork slowly out of my hand, the cutlery leaving my skin with a slop. Blood peppered the table around the pool of cherry. "I've bought you such a lovely gift, and you don't have the decency to even try it on!" the sound of outrage tickling his humorous jeer. "Now if I were you, I would go up the stairs and put on this oh so pretty little garment in gratitude to my generous gift" the bloodied fork scraped against my skin lightly scratching it, I swallowed the lump in my throat, snatching the article of clothing he now held in his hand. "Petticoat and all please" he called pleasantly behind me.

I stood in the lounge before Axel. A cigar piped smoke between Axel's lips. God knows how he could afford all these things, he had yet to inherit his money yet these past days he has had gained more and more extravagant things. Sprawled on the plush chaise longue, shirt open to reveal masculine chest. Trousers low and unbuttoned to expose his lack of undergarments. I'd have died to wipe that smug face of his shoulders but yet here I still stand

I myself was degraded beyond all acts of cruelty. The dress was horridly feminine, pinks and lilacs. The skirt of it fluffed out and cinched daintily in at the waist. The bodice immodestly low cut with lace covering what would be a woman's clearage if I was one. He looked please as I did a twirl for him before being forced to sit on his lap. For that week I was forced to play man and wife with him, I being the later. He had bought a number of frilly attire for me from the dresses to the undergarments themselves. I had to cook and attend his every need. Akin to what was forced upon him for me, Mama and Sora. Bed duties, bath duties a number of things was expected of me from that of a house wife to unbelievable bizarre. It felt very degrading on one occasion. He made sit me naked for 20 minutes in the bath filled with ice-cubes and milk, where he got such milk I had no clue but his explanation as to why I had to sit there naked in milk was so that my skin would stay plump and soft if not become softer. He also explained that he had to sit there and watch to make sure I was sitting in the milk the right way.

Sometimes I enjoyed his company; we sat outside in the garden at the dead of night watching nothing. We were debating as if good friends. I enjoyed those moments most. I believe our most heated argument was on the topic of magic. I was lead to believe he was crazy I'd perhaps think that the smoke and smog of the cellar had distorted him if I didn't already know that he was a cruel bastard from a child. He was convinced that fairies and magic was real but I refused to have it as if that was so where was mine? He said I was simply not special enough for a Fairy God Mother like he.

However he'd always spoil these rare moments that I enjoyed the man's company, by whispering that stupid dribble into my ears.

Once Mama and Sora came back home the façade of him being a lowly slave reappeared. Sora was to be married soon and Mama and I Would move in with him as soon as the Earl died, which was close expected. Nevertheless one night of which he crept into my room he instead of taking me in his usual routine asked if I'd come watch him play with fire. An hour later, I crept down the cellar stairs creeping in the shadows despite the fact that he knew I was there. I sat close watching and he babbled to me as usual. But as early morning drew near and I went to skulk back to bed he told be something that suck. "If your run after the carriage when my fairy tale happily ever afters, I wont stop for you won't even look back at you. Just so you know" he turned and smiled at me cheekily, I shook my head.

"Shut up you daft bastard" I snapped climbing the stairs in a huff. "Your ever after wont come" I whispered more so to my self rather than to him. "Never."

The kingdom was in uproar; apparently the princess from the ball a month or so ago was so enthralled by the prince from far far away that she had sent a search party across the seas in search for him. But what was more intriguing was that the search was now on in our very own kingdom. Those who fit the ruby slipper that the prince had left in his rush to leave the palace from, from over the sea, had all been sent back home as they were not her prince. We were all told to co-operate, Mama was very please as it was my chance to catch the princess in a way. Though I looked nothing like this man she said I should try to woo her on my own. There was a knock at the doors. The search party had arrived to measure our feet. Sora was the first; the ruby shoe was far too big for him, how could I possibly fit into those? I thought. I heard a thud of Axel entering the house via the kitchen and panic struck me. He would have to try on the shoe and they would find out that he was indeed the prince, or fake one rather.

The shoe was snatched out of a tubby mans hand who held the ruby shoe by Mama, though it was soon snatched back off her by a second man who was in charge of making sure the shoe fit. I prayed my foot would grow, prayed it would stretch and fit the shoe, willing to believe in magic, in justice in anything as long as the shoe fit. It slid far to easily onto my dainty little foot and just as easily off as he shook his head 'no'. Mama and the men sighed but for different reasons, I felt so utterly useless once again I had let Mama down, what a wretched being I was. They went to take there leave as I ushered them out and Sora locked the kitchen door to keep Axel in the kitchen, he too must of caught on to Axel but yet had said nothing.

"Thank you for your hospitality" the man mumbled, the chubbier one who held the shoe on a pillow, which was a bit extravagant and uncalled fall, looked at the clock in our hall.

"O dear! I believe we need to clean the shoe! Could we bother you for a clothe miss?" the man asked. Mama visibly twitched, polish it? It was a shoe why polish it. "The princess has strictly ordered that the shoe is polished every hour on the hour to keep it perfect" he unwontedly explained.

"Uhh..." Sora began trying to make something up to get them to leave. A loud thud was heard at the kitchen door, both of the search party members perked up at this.

"Is there anyone else whom lives here?" Mama shook her head no, but a loud shout was heard from the kitchen.

"I'm back! Why's the door locked?" The idiotic bastard hollered Mama glared at the man behind the door.

"He's just a peasant" she snapped at them, daring them to open the door with daggers in her yes. Sora caught on with this.

"He only recently moved here too, he's foreign you see so it can't be him!" Sora piped in. Both men advanced to the door.

"Law states that _everyone _must try the shoe" the chubby of the two exclaimed as the other unlocked the door, it swung open and Axel walked through looking at the two bizarrely.

I stood at the gates of the palace sadly watching the grand affair, dirt covering me from the tip of my hair to the bottom of my shoeless feet. A wedding was taking place, I was not the only one watching the occasion many commoners stood to watch the event gazing wantonly at the wealth exposed at such an event that they would never attend. The procession was taking place at that moment; the couple would be exiting soon.

The shoe had fit Axel like a second skin and he was indeed the princess's prince. Today they were to be wed four months later. Mama and Sora were cosy in The Earls home; he married as soon as Axel's wedding plans were made official. I was not permitted to live with them. Mama told me that The Earl would be dead with in a week and that I would then move in with them. But a week passed then a month and nothing. I still live in the house, though it is now nothing but an empty shack since Axel had everything removed from the house but yet let it stand as respect to his deceased father. I was hungry and hurting, struggling for scraps was horrible. I had always given money to the poor, and I do not say this just so that I look more favourable in my situation. I always gave to the beggars, the widows because I knew what it was like to scrape a living. It burnt to think I was once again In the same position I was born in, that I would die a pauper as I was born one.

The guards shouted at us to move way from the gates as the procession and couple were leaving... We all ambled back. Wedding bells chimed. As the magnificent carriage passed I saw the princess and him in all their splendour. For a moment I swore Axel looked at me. Not in my general direction but directly at me and smirked.

I'd have called after him but those words that had stuck rang through my head and I turned away form the carriage with Axel's fairy tale happy ever after trotting away. If magic did exist it was very warped, if only sick people got such sweet things in life. I was about to leave as the guards had began to usher us commoners away for the rest of the procession when I saw a very strange woman, old yet young. She glittered a bit and wore very funny clothing and in her hand was a stick, it twinkled and glistened. Fairy God Mother was all I thought. She walked though the aisle made for the carriage from the people, smiling at us as if she was a good person that everyone loved. She waved her wand and sparkle and fireworks shot into the sky and golden streamers of dust laced the white carriage ahead. It was magic, fairytale magic. The people were awed at this but I, I was mad.

Pushing past the people I jumped in front of her. She was rather surprised but then smiled at me like and old grandmother would her grandchild. The guards went to grab me but she waved them off.

"Yes child?" she sounded of sugar treats.

"Why?" I asked, calmly, collectively.

"Why what dear?" oblivious to my rags, my hunger, my pain.

"Why! Why must a horrid and wretched man like him" I pointed at the carriage "get the world and stars put upon a platter for him! Yet a child like me is left to suffer a cold and lonely life of nothing" I hissed at her yet she stood unfazed, before chuckling jollily

"Now, Now dear, " she said patting my head, "Happily ever afters aren't meant for everyone" she nodded at me before waving her hands at the guards and tottering past me, I was rushed by them and soon shoved out of the way of the royalty waiting to pass and into the crowed of people begging them for money and food. I stood looking at these aristocrats, who gazed upon them in disgust. I walked away. Away from that town, that kingdom I walked away.

And that is how my Not a fairy tale, tale ended. I had no happy ever after. No glistening carriage, no magical adventurous story, just me on my own in a world of not so happy endings, in a house of not so happy memories. Living a not so happy life.

So much for fairytales…

…………………………

Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know how I did, especially on the lemonish section as I have never really posted a lemon (I get very unsure when I write them and so end up cutting them out.) there is a second chapter to this which is quite short that will be uploaded soon. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the next chapter.

Bye-bye


	2. Epilogue,

An epilogue type thing, not very big and not super important. It's short because it is very much an after thought. This is the last chapter. If you did like this story I should be adding some more adapted tales soon. Though I don't know which some are funny others very depressing.

Thank you for my reviews!

…………………………………..

Once upon time in a now hollow house, a shack if not so big. Where a once clean kept garden was now overrun by weeds and wild flower. The vegetation swayed with the whistle of the wind and climbed the outside walls. Once upon a time in this once lovely looking house, was a very unhappy little boy. This unhappy little boy, with a baby girl face, and little doll-like limps was born into paupers shoes and would sadly leave in said shoes. However for a short little while this boy did have a nice, shiny, black pair of shoes but they unfortunately were soon taking away from him and thrown into a river. This little boy called Roxas had also slipped on a most wonderful pair of ruby shoes, but only for a moment. These ruby shoes could of made this boy a very happy lad but just as easily as those ruby shoes where slid on his dainty feet they were just as easily slipped off.

Now the above is not actually about the physical shoes that this little blonde boy owned, but rather a metaphor for his life. Though you most likely understand this as you already know this little boys unhappily ever after ended with him bare feet, for paupers rarely have shoes

After the once upon a time for Roxas and before the Happily ever after of Axel there was a turning point, a point of change that could of changed this entire little tale and end up with a real happy ending, that though not an ever after, was halfway there.

In the now hollow house where nothing sat nor stood, where nothing casted shadows but the walls and ash was this little ending of Happy un-ever afters. A letter, in a pristine white envelope sealed with cherry red wax, with the new prince's mark. The letter was cliché for a fairy tale but yet still agonisingly could be precious.

It read:

_Dear Roxas,_

_If you run after the carriage when my fairy tale happily ever afters,_

_I won't stop for you won't even look back at you,_

_Because in my happily ever after_

_You're in the carriage too._

_Come run away with me, and run like bandits,_

_To be Man and 'Wife'_

_Away from my soon to be Queen._

_The night of the ball I dressed as a prince,_

_In hopes you'd play the princess._

_But the cards dealt different._

_And you won't be my wife._

_I held you for a night and more,_

_But only once did we make love._

_To me, you're not a boy,_

_You can not be._

_For beauty is for woman, not for men._

_That's what my father said_

_To me when I was young and asked_

_If me and you ought to wed_

_Someday._

_That day I found out you were_

_Not a step-sister, but a step brother._

_Damn you for it, I thought_

_It was your fault to me,_

_That you where not of the_

_Right gender._

_So I thought that you could change._

_If you were oppressed, and your boyish ways,_

_Boyish things and boyish games._

_Where smashed and crushed._

_You'd be a girl again._

_But ignorance is youth_

_And you're still a boy_

_Yet I a man, who can decide for himself_

_So run away with me please._

_When the carriage passes through the palace gates, call for me._

_And we will leave._

_I have to marry the princess of the kingdom,_

_But it's my choice who I live with._

_So runaway with me, and we can play Man and 'Wife'._

_Axel._

Sadly this envelope remained un-open And Roxas did not read this letter. Roxas left the kingdom. Roxas died. He died barefooted in the street, hungry, filthy. Roxas died lonely and unhappy. Yet this white envelope was found by a man with burnt to black fingers, tear drop scorches, and lime eyes.

No happily ever after ends perfect, Shame that The Red haired 'prince' from far, far away refused to listen to the Fairy God Mother.

Magic endings are never as happy as self made ones. Magic endings are never real enough to be true happily ever afters, because a self made ending doesn't have to be for ever after, it doesn't have to be happily, and one can be content because it is their own and not stolen from someone else.

This was a tale of shoes and a not so happily ever after.

Of an un-happy little boy.

Of an un-happy tear scorched man.

And magic of the cruellest type.

………………………………….

It sounds really cliché to me but that is how I wanted it to end. I was trying to show that you can't rely on something else to get what you want because if you do, not only could you mess up you ending but someone else's as well. Axel did this by not being honest and putting on a façade to roxas and a world in order to change roxas into what he though was right.


End file.
